1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of equipment modules for mounting printed circuit boards and more specifically to means for mounting said equipment module in a casing.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Equipment modules for mounting printed circuit boards are known in the art. These modules essentially comprise racks into which printed circuit boards are slidably mounted. The module is then mounted into a device which uses the electronics of the printed circuit board.
Due to the limited space in which equipment modules are sometimes mounted, maintenance is inhibited due to limitations on access to the printed circuit boards. The art has attempted to increase access to these printed circuit boards by various means and methods. Some of these means include pivot means by which the module may be pivoted into a position providing access to the printed circuit boards. See, e.g., Staab et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,764; Kekas et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,100; and Matthews et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,237. The latter of these references Matthews '237, further includes pin and slot combinations for maintaining the pivoted equipment module in both the up and the down positions.
The prior art has also included pin and slot combinations for pivoting and/or removing a front panel to permit access to the printed circuit boards. See, e.g., Fowler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,173.
The prior art has not shown means for mounting an equipment module which provides for efficient access to the printed circuit boards where the equipment module is substantially cubical and where it is mounted in a casing which does not permit significant horizontal movement of the equipment module. In this environment, pivoting the module will not permit sufficient access to the printed circuit boards. Further, the prior art devices do not permit access both to the front and back of the equipment module or permit removal of the module from the casing entirely without releasing fasteners.